


Wrapped Up In You

by LucysPromDress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, Elf magic, Good Lucius Malfoy, Humor, Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-War, Read at Your Own Risk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/LucysPromDress
Summary: Lucius Malfoy hates Christmas gifts, but he doesn't realize he's been given the greatest gift of all.





	Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> This is one of the very first one-shot fics I wrote and published in 2007 on ff dot net. It's cheesy and fluffy, but people seem to like it there (and I'm a little proud of it) and I hope it's liked here too. 
> 
> And it's Christmasy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Harry is in his mid twenties.

"Normally, Harry, I can tie a simple bow. But this—this _colossal thing_ that you've had me box _and_ wrap for Mr. Weasley simply does not call for ribbons."  
  
Lucius Malfoy hated Christmas mainly because he did not like gifts. He hated shopping for gifts, he hated wrapping gifts, and he hated the expressions on people's faces when they opened gifts.  
  
Yet there he stood that Christmas Eve, in the study of Malfoy Manor, knee deep in unwrapped gifts.  
  
He was not in a festive mood.  
  
"Perhaps we could just stick one of those ready made bows on here—"  
  
"Lucius, look at the size of Ron's gift in comparison to the stick on bows. It would look silly."  
  
Lucius growled. He would show him silly when he threw a silly little fit right there in the middle of Harry's two-man gift wrapping party.  
  
"Why you didn't just buy him a book or a nice box of chocolates is beyond me, Harry. Things this size are damn near impossible to wrap. And why again am I not allowed to use my wand for this?"  
  
"Because this is more fun without your magic!" Lucius rolled his eyes heavenward as Harry continued. "You know Ron's been obsessed with muggle television ever since he and Hermione spent a month with her parents. He'll really enjoy having one of his own."  
  
Harry gasped. He just realized he had given the whole issue of electricity no thought whatsoever. They _were_ wizards though, surely they would figure something out.  
  
"How lovely for _Ron_."  
  
Suppressing a giggle, Harry looked at the mismatched, jagged wrapping paper covering the gift and at the little bits of paper clinging to Lucius's clothes and hair. Lucius was so far out of his element, but Harry thought he was simply adorable standing there looking utterly flustered. He had at least tried though, Harry had to give him that much. Harry was only happy that Ron's gift had been the only one he asked Lucius to wrap. In the span of an hour, Harry had managed to wrap twenty while Lucius toiled with just the one.  
  
"Just give the ribbon one more go, for me?"  
  
Lucius looked over at Harry, who was turned around with those big green eyes on him. He knew he could deny his young lover nothing, especially when he was looking at him like that. Lucius muttered under his breath as he stalked across the room and grabbed another spool of ribbon.  
  
"Did you say something Lucius?"  
  
"Nothing you would want to hear Potter."  
  
If he hadn't felt Lucius shooting daggers at his back, Harry would have burst out laughing. He didn't want to get stuck doing Ron's ribbons himself, so Harry just kept his mouth shut, determined not to goad Lucius further.  
  
A while later as Harry was filling out a card for Neville, he noticed the sounds of cursing and grunting and heaving and taping were gone. He looked back to where Lucius had been and saw that the red ribbons decorating Ron's gift were done up beautifully, and Lucius was gone.  
  


***

He found Lucius nursing a fire whiskey and sulking in front of a roaring fire in his office. Harry went over to him and sat in Lucius's lap, wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and looked into his face.

"You used your wand."

"I did not."

"Then how did you manage to get it so perfect?"

"I didn't use my wand, Harry."

"You expect me to believe that you managed perfection in twenty minutes, without your magic, when it took you an hour to tie a knot before?"

"I never said I did it."

"You got Dobby to do it didn't you?"

"There was never anything said about using _elf_ magic. You only made it clear that I could not use _my_ magic."

Harry shook his head and grinned. That was Lucius, always finding a loophole in any situation, and he wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

"What am I going to do with you Malfoy?"  
  


***

Later that same evening, after Harry and Lucius had readied themselves for the Christmas Eve party at the Burrow, they stood in the study again packing Harry's carefully wrapped presents into large red velvet sacks. Lucius eyed the largest gift, raising an eyebrow questioningly to Harry.

"Just how do you plan on getting this thing to the Burrow?"

"Oh, I meant to ask you earlier, but I was a bit-distracted." Harry grinned. "If you could apparate there with it while I floo in with these, that would be great."

Lucius grimaced while Harry pretending not to notice, rose on the tips of his toes to plant a small kiss on Lucius's jaw.

"Thank you, Lucius."  
  


***

Lucius lay flat on his arse in the snow outside of the Burrow. No one seemed to hear his cries for help. Not that he could muster enough air to really shout with the hippogriff sized box resting on his chest. He could see his wand lying just a few feet away. If he could just maneuver himself-

"D'ya reckon he needs a hand with that George?"

"Nah Fred, looks like he's on top of things to me."

Lucius looked up into the beaming faces of Fred and George Weasley.

"Wonderful."

"Did you say something Lucius? You should speak up."

"Yeah, speak up. We're ready to listen if you need to get anything off your chest."

Lucius decided he was going to thrash them both soundly when he was able to get up.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. If you two could spare me your inane comments long enough to get this thing off-"

One of them, Lucius wasn't sure which, finally pulled out a wand and levitated Ron's gift from his chest and towards the back door. Lucius stood, retrieved his own wand and threw the twins a dirty look which set them off into peals of laughter before they followed the box inside. After he dusted himself off, Lucius stormed in the house, intent on finding Harry to let him know just what he thought of him right then.

His plans changed though when spotted his raven-haired Gryffindor on a stool, chatting with Lucius's son Draco and his new bride, Luna Lovegood-Malfoy, who both grinned broadly as he approached. The sight of the two people he loved most in the world, Harry and Draco, together, lifted his almost dark mood instantly.  
  


***

As much as Lucius hated to admit it, he'd had a good time at the Weasley's gathering. He even took pleasure in the ribbing he received from the Weasley twins regarding the manner of his arrival.

Next year though, Harry could transport his own gifts.

The second Harry's face entered his mind, he appeared, almost if Lucius had wished him there.

"I just came to tell you goodnight. I'm going up to bed."

Harry lifted his hands to Lucius's shoulders and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"Goodnight Lucius."

"Goodnight Harry. I'll be up shortly."

Lucius watched with a smile as the young man ascended the stairs to their bedroom.

Lucius had always said he hated gifts, but as he stood there listening to the young man's footsteps padding softly down the hall, he realized that _Harry_ was a gift. And he felt nothing but grateful for whichever deity had gifted him with Harry Potter.

Just four short years ago he had been alone on Christmas, sitting in front of the fire in his office wishing that the day would just end. But this year he wished the feeling could last. He was surrounded by love, and laughter, and people, who had in that time, become family to him.

He laughed. Christmas truly was a magical time to make a Weasley feel like family to a Malfoy.

"Lucius?"

"Yes, my love?"

"There was a present waiting for you upstairs."

Lucius looked over to the stairs and there stood Harry, completely nude, save for one strategically placed, perfectly tied green ribbon. Lucius grinned as he made for the stairs and took Harry in his arms.

"Dobby didn't tie that for you, did he?"


End file.
